


Together

by Jparker97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Trapped In Elevator, Venom comes out to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97
Summary: Moira Peters has known Eddie Brock for years, secretly having a crush on him. When he shows up unexpectedly, will she let him stay, or will his ‘stowaway’ ruin everything?Now, I know not everyone is a fan of Venom, and even fewer people are fans of having it anywhere near their lady parts, so the part that has Venom action is set off with asterisks so you can skip that part if it’s not your cup of tea.





	Together

God, I hate wearing dresses. I mean, yeah, in theory, they’re cute, but you have to sit all ‘lady-like’ in them and there’s no way to stay comfortable. I miss my pants.

I was walking into my apartment building when I felt eyes on me. I went to turn around when a hand covered my mouth and pulled me into the elevator. I tried to fight, but I was in a dress and I had heels on, so I was about as useful as a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest. Once the doors shut, I was released. I turned to my captor and gasped.

“Eddie?” The man smiled, and I went weak at the knees. I’ve known Eddie Brock for years, having met him in school when my family and I moved here. He was one of the first friends I made, and I’ve secretly harbored a crush on him pretty much since the day I met him.

“Hey Moira,” he asked. “How’ve you been?” I was suddenly very self-conscious, smoothing out my dress and hoping my hair wasn’t messed up. I smiled back, praying there wasn’t anything stuck in my teeth.

“I’ve been pretty good. You don’t look so hot though. What’s wrong?” He looked exhausted and in need of a shower and something to eat like he’s been on the run or something.

Oh.

“Shit. I’m so sorry,” I apologized. I remembered seeing him on the news in connection with some lab experiment gone wrong. I’ve been so worried about him. He chuckled suddenly.

“Geez, Moira. Didn’t know you felt that way about me.” He chuckled again as my jaw dropped. I must have said that last bit out loud without realizing it. “Yeah, life’s been a little fucked up lately.” He looked up then, regarding me with caution. “Listen, Moira, I know I have no right to ask this but-”

“Don’t worry Eddie, I won’t tell anyone that you’re here,” I assured him. Suddenly, the elevator lurched to a stop, causing me to go flying into his chest. “Oh shit!” I swore as we collided, his arms going around me to keep me upright.

“I gotcha, don’t worry,” he said with a grin. The lights flickered a few times before staying off, the dim emergency light coming on instead. He looked around, wary.

“Don’t worry. This happens all the time. Let’s just sit tight and someone should be along soon to get us out of here.” I sat down, patting the spot next to me when he remained standing. He finally gave in after a while, settling down beside me.

“So, Moira, what have you been up to since school? Seeing anyone?” he inquired, never one to like long silences. I groaned internally, not wanting to admit how lame I am.

“Oh not much. Just trying to make a living. How about you?” I skated around the boyfriend issue, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He smirked at me, and I felt my face heat up.

“I get it. You don’t wanna brag about the guy. I understand,” he replied, shuffling closer to me, his thigh touching mine. I sighed, knowing he wouldn’t stop teasing me about it until I told him.

“Eddie, there is no guy. There have been a few dates here and there, but no long-term thing.” I looked down at my lap, not wanting to relive my pathetic love life.

“Well, that sucks,” he commiserated. I looked up at him and grinned.

“Yeah, but what can you do?” I joked. “So, what about you? Last I heard, you had yourself a nice little girlfriend. Why aren’t you at her place?” He glared at me for a moment before speaking.

“I did have a girlfriend, but after the uh, accident, she left me.” He looked so broken and I felt terrible for bringing it up.

“Sorry, Eddie.” I gave him an awkward one-armed hug before pulling away. “Stupid bitch,” I mumbled to myself, angry that she would abandon him in his time of need. He snorted and I realized he had heard me. “Sorry. I just can’t believe she would desert you like that. If I was your girl, I’d-” I trailed off then, not able to think of anything other than being his girl.

“You’d what?” he murmured, moving around so he was facing me. “Moira, what would you do if you were my girl?” He reached out and placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth. I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“I wouldn’t let you do this alone,” I answered. He seemed taken back by my response, squeezing my leg gently.

“If you’re willing to aid and abet a fugitive, I have to wonder why you don’t have a boyfriend,” he mused. I flashed him a grim smile, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

“‘Cause the only guy I’ve wanted to be with has never noticed me, and never will.” It was easy to say this to him, seeing as how he was that guy, but he didn’t know that. Eddie scooted closer, his breath fanning over me.

“Who the hell is this idiot, and where can I find him? He obviously needs some sense knocked into his thick skull,” he growled. I don’t know if it was genuine concern on his part, but it made me feel bold enough to answer him truthfully.

“Eddie,” I started as I leaned forward, our faces entirely too close. “If you truly wanna find him, just look in the mirror, or any reflective surface really.” He blinked a few times before sitting back. I sat back myself, no longer feeling bold, but foolish. We sat in silence, he obviously uncomfortable with my confession and I wished the floor would swallow me whole.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” he whispered after some time. I hung my head, not really wanting to answer. “Moira?” His hand came up under my chin, tipping my head back so he could see my face. I pulled away, not wanting to see the rejection in his eyes.

“It wouldn’t have made any difference. You never looked at me, so why bother saying anything?” I snapped. I set my forehead down on my arms, not letting him see my face anymore. I hated how stupid I felt. I heard him shift around before his hands were gripping my ass and lifting me. My head snapped up then, looking at him in shock. My legs moved of their own accord, making me straddle his lap as my hands went to his chest. I was vaguely aware of his hands holding my hips as we stared at each other.

“I’m lookin’ at you now,” he replied, his voice going all husky and deep. His right hand came up to cup the back of my neck, pulling me down and meeting my lips with his. My hands fisted in his shirt in an attempt to get even closer to him.

Kissing Eddie was a dream come true. His lips were soft yet firm, molding perfectly to mine. He tilted his head to the side, allowing us to deepen the kiss. I made a noise of contentment in the back of my throat, which must have been what he was waiting for, as his tongue swiped across my lips in a silent bid for entry. I obliged, his tongue wrestling with mine for dominance. I felt us moving, and before long my back was against the floor, Eddie’s body flush against mine. I was suddenly glad that I had worn a dress and tights today as I began to feel Eddie’s growing erection as he gently rutted against me. His right hand ghosted down my side and leg before stopping at my knee, pulling it up and over his hip, which allowed him to press himself harder against me.

“Ohhh,” I moaned as his lips moved down to nip and suck along the side of my neck. I ran my fingers up into his hair, tugging on it gently.

Suddenly, the lights came back on as the elevator shuddered before starting to rise. Eddie pulled away, looking down at me in shock.

“Fuck,” he swore, placing his forehead to my chest for a moment before getting up. The loss of his body heat made me feel cold, along with the knowledge of what could have happened had the power hadn’t come back on. I got up slowly, slightly mad that we were interrupted. The elevator dinged and we got out, Eddie silently following me to my apartment. I opened the door and let him in, putting my purse on the counter.

“So,” I started, trying to gloss over the awkwardness from the elevator. He laughed as he leaned against the counter.

“So…where’s your room so we can finish what we started back there?” My jaw dropped, not believing him. “You do want to finish that, right?” he asked, eyeing me carefully. I swallowed before taking a deep breath.

“In a perfect world, yes. God yes. But, we live in the real world, so it’s probably best if we don’t.” I cleared my throat before bending down and opening the fridge, seeing if I had anything to drink. “Okay, so you can stay as long as you like,” I told him as I straightened up. “Judging by the looks of you, you probably don’t have a change of clothes, so how about this; you write down what size clothes you wear and I’ll go get some for you, along with some toiletries. You can take a shower if you want and we can order some Chinese and have it delivered. After you’ve been fed and showered, we can figure out the sleeping arrangements and go from there. That sound good to you?” His face almost made me tear up. He looked so incredibly grateful for my offer, and my heart stuttered a bit knowing that this was probably the first kindness anyone had showed him since the accident.

“Moira, I couldn’t possibly take you up on that,” he began, trying to refuse my help. I walked forward and grabbed his hands, smiling up at him.

“Eddie, please. You have nowhere to go. You’re in need of a shave, clean clothes, some sleep, and a few good meals. If I were to let you leave right now, I would feel so ashamed that I didn’t help you. At least this way I know you’re safe. Please?” I batted my eyelashes at him, but he remained silent. “Do I have to get down on my knees to get you to stay?” He looked at me then, a surprised look on his face.

“Really? You think getting on your knees is the best idea?” he asked, amused. I threw my head back in embarrassment as I thought about what I had said.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” I protested as we both burst out laughing.

“Alright fine. You twisted my arm enough. I’ll stay,” he agreed after our laughter had died down. I smiled in victory before stepping around him and going to the side table to find the Chinese takeout menu.

“Here. Pick out what you want, and after I get your stuff I’ll just pick it up on my way back,” I instructed, holding it out to him. He began looking through it while I went to see if I had anything for him in case he took a shower while I was gone. Upon finding nothing, I grabbed a washcloth and a towel and walked back to the living room.

“I wrote down what I wanted and what size clothes I wear,” Eddie said, pointing at a piece of paper by my purse. I nodded as I handed him the towel.

“You can take a shower if you want, but you’ll have to keep this wrapped around you until I get back, as I don’t have anything for you to wear. My shampoo and soap are pretty neutral, so you don’t have to worry about smelling like a ‘Daffodil Dream’ or whatever.” He smiled before pulling me into a hug.

“Thank you, Moira. You have no idea how amazing this is, how amazing you are.” I smiled to myself, smug that I was able to offer this to him. I stepped back, grabbing my keys and purse, tucking the paper inside.

“It’s no problem Eddie,” I reassured him. “I’ll be back in a bit with clothes and food. Make yourself at home.” I shut the door behind me as I waved bye.

#

I knocked, more like kicked, on my door as my hands were currently full of bags. Eddie opened the door and it took all of my willpower to not moan out loud. He was shirtless, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet from his shower and his tattoos were on full display. We stood there for a moment before he chuckled.

“See something you like, Moira?” he teased, reaching out to grab some of the bags. “I have a towel here to wipe up the drool, but I have a feeling that something else might get wet instead.” He winked at me then, walking away as I continued to stare at him. I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear it before walking through the door. Maybe having him move in wasn’t such a great idea. I set everything down on the counter while he took the food out of the bags.

“Okay, so here are your clothes,” I said, pushing the bigger bag toward him. “This bag has your deodorant, cologne, toothbrush, shaving cream, and razors. I hope everything fits.” He smiled as he looked through the bag.

“Geez, Mo. You didn’t have to get this much stuff,” he exclaimed. I swelled with pride at my old nickname. Well, maybe having him here isn’t so bad after all.

“It was nothing, Eddie. Come on, let’s eat.” We sat on the couch and dug in.

#

“So, tell me about this ‘accident’ Eddie,” I insisted, the alcohol finally getting to me. After dinner, I had broken out my stash of vodka and whiskey, passing the time by drinking and catching up with each other. At long last, we were feeling it. He looked up at me, fear evident in his eyes.

“Moira, if I tell you, you’ll just kick me out. I’m not ready to be homeless again,” he confessed, looking down at the floor. I scooted over to him, turning his face toward me.

“Eddie, I swear I won’t send you away. This is your home now, I promise.” He sighed before taking a deep breath and turning his whole body toward me.

“Alright. So, you know I’m a reporter, right?” I nodded so he continued. “Well, I was doing this interview on the CEO of the Life Foundation and I apparently ruffled some feathers and I was kicked out. Well, some lady that worked there found me and told me about the experiments that were being done and wanted my help in exposing them. I snuck into the lab and was attacked by a patient. After that, I began to feel strange and some thugs from the lab came to my place saying that they wanted their property back.”

“What did you steal?” I interjected. He huffed out a big breath before answering.

“Nothing. When that patient attacked me, I contracted something. It’s called a symbiote. It’s basically an alien parasite that latches onto a host to survive.” He glanced at my face, wary. I swallowed thickly.

“So, you have this parasite from outer space inside you? Is it hurting you?” I asked softly. He scoffed.

“I just told you that I have some funky thing in my body and your first thought is wondering if it’s hurting me?” When I nodded, he cracked a smile. “To be honest, it only hurts other people, mainly those who want to hurt me. Those thugs? It kicked their asses.” He chuckled at the memory.

“Is this why your girlfriend broke up with you? Because you were attacked and now have this  _thing_  inside you that protects you?” I asked incredulously. When he didn’t answer, I got upset. “What a bitch. It’s clearly not your fault that this happened, but at the first sign of trouble she kicks you to the curb to fend for yourself.” I stood up and carried my glass and the empty bottle to the kitchen. I started to rage clean to keep my mind off my anger. Suddenly, I felt Eddie’s body behind me, his hands grabbing mine to halt my actions.

“Moira, relax. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself,” he murmured in my ear before turning me around to face him, a smug grin on his face. “You know, you’re cute when you’re angry.” I felt my face flush as he moved in, crowding me against the counter.

“Eddie, don’t say I’m cute,” I demanded, though, if truth be told, I was turning to mush inside at his proximity.

“Okay. How about adorable?” I giggled, as it was no better than ‘cute’. “Or should I say what I’m really thinking?” My heart skipped a beat as he leaned in closer, his lips centimeters from mine. “Should I tell you how incredibly sexy it is to see you get all hot and bothered on my behalf?” I gasped at his words, shock paralyzing me. Sensing my distraction, Eddie pulled my hands behind his neck and brought his lips to mine. Ice-cold shock turned to red-hot desire as I felt his hands slide down my body and cup my ass, lifting me into his arms as he began to walk down the hallway to my room. My head was spinning, and whether it was Eddie or the alcohol, I had to stop this before it went too far.

“No, Eddie. Don’t,” I murmured as he placed me on the bed. He attached his mouth to my neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin as his hands roamed over my body. “Eddie, please stop.” He pulled back then to look at me, panting slightly.

“Why? Isn’t this what you want?” He growled as he went back to lavishing my neck with more kisses. My body betrayed me as it arched toward him, encouraging him to keep going. I bit my tongue hard, focusing on the pain to keep a clear head as I answered him.

“Yes, I want this, but I don’t have any protection, Eddie.” He stopped then, pulling back to look at me with lust-blown eyes.

“You’re right,” he agreed, nodding his head. He made to get up when he grimaced in pain, clutching his head.

“Oh my god, Eddie what’s wrong?” I was up in an instant, trying to figure out how to help him. He groaned as he hunched over, his whole body shaking. “Eddie, please tell me what to do so help you.” After a few more minutes of what I could only describe as agony, his body relaxed as he rolled onto his back on my bed. “Eddie?” He groaned as he sat up, reaching up to cup my face.

“I didn’t tell you the really bad part about all of this,” he confessed. “This, symbiote, it can take over my whole body. It's all black and has razor sharp teeth and this gnarly looking tongue that’s super long and…when it takes over, I’m helpless. I can’t stop it from hurting people.” He looked so scared, and I felt terrible that he had to deal with this.

“Oh, Eddie…” I trailed off, not sure what to say.

“Moira, it’s like having a person inside my head that can take over whenever it wants. It talks to me, tells me to do things.” He gave me a once over and sighed.

“So it’s like an inner monologue that can also take over your mind and body?” I asked, trying to understand it better.

“Not my mind, just my body. When it takes over, its like I’m a passenger tied up in the back seat while it’s in the driver seat doing whatever it wants.” He sighed again. “As far as I can tell, it seems to operate on dark emotions; anger, rage, fear.” He looked over, gesturing to my body. “Lust. Yeah, it’s been talking to me about you.” He looked terrified for my sake.

“ **Am I supposed to be scared now?**  ‘Cause I’m not,” I shot back after a bit. “Was that what the whole ‘writhing in pain’ thing was about? It was trying to take over?” He nodded solemnly. “Well, I’m not afraid. There’s nothing that you can do to hurt me, Eddie.” He scoffed at my answer, clearly, I wasn’t reacting the way I was supposed to.

“It’s not me in control, Moira, it is! I don’t want it to hurt you.” He seemed to be at war with himself, not sure what to do.

“Eddie, what exactly does it want?” I asked.

“You.” It was supposed to sound ominous I’m sure, but I couldn’t help myself as I dissolved into a fit of giggles. He shot me an exasperated look before shooting off the bed. “Moira, it’s not funny. If that thing takes over, you could end up seriously hurt or worse, dead.” I felt bad for laughing, but it just seemed silly. He opened his mouth to say more, but he was cut off as a look of intense pain came over his face. “NOOO!” he cried as he sank to his knees in anguish. He continued to yell while I was worried out of my mind for him.

“Eddie?!” I called, looking over the foot of the bed. He was gone though, no sign of him anywhere. I jumped off before looking under the bed, but still no Eddie. I stood up, trying to figure out what to do, when I turned around and came face to face with a tall, menacing figure, its jaws wide, showing off rows of teeth as it grinned sinisterly at me. I was frozen in place, not by fear, but fascination. “Eddie?” I asked, which got me a growl in return. “Okay, not Eddie. What should I call you then?” It gave me a once over before speaking in a raspy voice that was nothing like Eddie’s.

“ _Venom_.” Well, if that wasn’t scary sounding. I took a deep breath as I squared my shoulders.

“Alright, Venom. Are you going to hurt me?” I felt that if I stayed calm, then I might not end up in the obituaries.

“ _No. You haven’t done anything to deserve being hurt_.” Well, that’s good. I nodded.

“Thank you. Now, Eddie said that you wanted ‘me’. What does that mean?” I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer. It stood up tall, towering over me as its tongue slithered out to caress my face. It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t terrible either.

***********************

“ _Eddie is too afraid to get what he wants, so I’m here to help him_.” With that, Venom lifted me up and sat me on the bed, its claws ripping through my tights. It crawled up over top of me, forcing me onto my back. I was suddenly well aware of what exactly it meant as its tongue came back out, growing to an impressive length and beginning to roam over my body. I tried to keep calm as it strayed further and further south, willing my body to ignore the sensations. Finally, the tip of the tongue slipped beneath my panties, barely grazing my flesh. I made the tiniest noise of pleasure before it did it again, in earnest, which then had me crying out. I screwed my eyes shut, trying to imagine that it was Eddie with his head between my legs when it hit me: it was Eddie, just not his face. Venom continued its assault on my clit, working me to the edge of an orgasm before stopping. Suddenly, I felt feather-soft kisses along my inner thigh and my eyes flew open.

************************

“Eddie!” I cried. He was back, the most devilish smile on his face. He leaned down and captured my lips with his, and I couldn’t have been happier. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. I sat up, pulling my dress over my head, throwing it to join his shirt. My hands went to his jeans, popping the button and undoing the zipper before pushing both them and his boxers down, freeing his straining cock. I glanced up at him, smirking before reaching out and stroking him gently. I felt his entire body shiver before he got off the bed to kick the rest of his clothes off. I took the opportunity to remove my bra and panties before he rejoined me, pushing me back on the bed. I claimed his lips again, not able to get enough of his kisses, while he rubbed himself along my slit, collecting the slick that was flowing there. Once he was satisfied, he slowly pressed his tip against my opening, stopping to make sure I was okay with it. I nodded and he slowly slid into me.

“Christ, Moira! You’re so fucking tight,” he growled as he bottomed out. I was entirely too blissed out to say anything as I reveled in how much he stretched me. It’s been a while since the last time I was with anyone, but I knew for a fact that Eddie Brock had ruined me for any and all men after him. “You good?” he asked, straining to hold himself back until I was ready.

“Yes,” I breathed as he began a slow and steady pace, allowing us to find each other’s rhythm.

After we got the hang of it, Eddie grabbed both of my legs and wrapped them around his waist, letting him thrust deeper than before, while he kept his weight on his forearms on either side of me. He then started to piston his hips, hitting spots no other man before him ever had. I could hear my bed slamming against the wall, but I didn’t care, as Eddie’s tip was currently rubbing against that one spot over and over, the coil in my belly getting tighter and tighter. “Oh god Eddie, yes! Right there!” I mewled as he sped up, chasing his own release. He licked his fingers and rubbed furiously at my clit, and I could tell he was close.

“Come for me, Moira,” he commanded, pinching my clit. I felt the tension in my belly snap as my orgasm washed over me, hard enough that I saw stars.

“Ohhhhhhhh,” I moaned, drawing out the word as Eddie continued to fuck me, helping me ride out my high. Finally, he gripped my hips as hard as he could and thrust into me one last time as he came, filling me with hot spurts of come.

“Oh, Moira,” he moaned in bliss, and it was music to my ears. We laid there, connected so intimately, before Eddie slowly slid out of me, causing us both to wince in our oversensitive state. He collapsed next to me, pulling me to his chest. “Wow. I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.” I giggled, smug that I was the woman responsible.

“Me neither,” I replied, still a bit breathless. He sat up, pulling the blankets over us and getting comfortable with me using his chest as a pillow.

“Definitely never leaving this place now. Got everything I need right here,” he said proudly. I snuggled closer to him, sighing happily.

“So do I.” We fell asleep then, ready for what the next day would bring us and knowing we would face it together.


End file.
